Mining
Press spacebar Pickaxes Mining Vendors Kanto Vendors are in Pewter City and Cinnabar Island Johto Vendors are in Cianwood City and Blackthorn City Hoenn Vendors are in Mauville City and Rustboro City Sinnoh Vendors are in Oreburgh City, Veilstone City and Survival Area (Battle Island) Gem Prices Red= $50 Blue= $100 Green= $200 Prism= $400 Pale= $650 Dark= $1,100 Gold= $1,500 Rainbow= $20,000 Mining locations Kanto: -Mt. Moon: Red, Blue, Green -Diglett’s Cave: Red, Blue -Rock Tunnel: Red, Blue, Green -Seafoam Islands: Red, Blue, Green, Prism -Hellfire Cavern: Red, Blue, Green, Prism, Pale -Turtle Cove: Red, Blue, Green, Prism -Victory Road: Red, Blue, Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Cerulean Cave: Blue, Green, Prism, Pale, Dark Johto: -Dragon's Den: Blue, Green, Prism, Pale -Mossy Cave: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow -Dark Cave: Red, Blue, Green, Prism Hoenn: -Altering Cave: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow -Ancient Dungeon: Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow Sinnoh: -Oreburgh Gate: Green, Prism -Deep Oreburgh Mine:Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Sinnoh Underground: Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow Note: Need to be lvl 50+ mining to access the underground. -Mt. Coronet: Red, Blue, Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Celestic Ruins: Green, Prism, Pale -Spear Pillar: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow -Sinnoh Safari Zone: Rainbow -Stark Mountain: Pale, Dark, Rainbow Gemstone Required Levels -Red Gemstone LvL 0+ -Blue Gemstone LvL 10+ -Green Gemstone LvL 20+ -Prism Gemstone LvL 35+ -Pale Gemstone LvL 50+ -Dark Gemstone LvL 65+ -Gold Gemstone LvL 50 (Normally, not in Gold Rush mode) -Rainbow Gemstone LvL 80+ -Revive -Max Revive -Shards - Helix Shard, Amber Shard, Dome Shard, Armor Shard, Claw Shard, Root Shard, Sail Shard, Cover Shard, Skull Shard, Jaw Shard, Plume Shard -Evo Stones - Dawn Stone, Moon Stone, Dusk Stone, Shiny Stone, Thunder Stone, Water Stone, Leaf Stone, Fire Stone Encountered Pokémon while Mining Common Geodude (Red+) > Graveler (Prism+) > Golem (Dark+) Diglett (Red+) > Dugtrio (Pale+) Sandshrew (Red+) > Sandslash (Pale+) Uncommon Dwebble Rare Magcargo Lunatone Solrock Marowak Aron Very Rare Carbink Baltoy Nosepass Phanpy (Prism+) Drilbur (Dark+) Known Ers from Mining Onix Machamp Rhyhorn (Red+) > Rhydon (Prism+) Bonsly Hippopotas (Prism+) Sandile (Dark+) Legendary (Requires level 75+ Mining Level, base encounter for these are 1/100,000. This is checked for every mined Gemstone.) Regirock Regice Registeel Encounter rates for wild pokemon: * There is an encounter rate boost when mining of x1.25, this is for all Rocks except Dark and Rainbow. * There is an encounter rate boost of x2 when mining a Dark Rock. * There is an encounter rate boost of x4 when mining a Rainbow Rock. Notes When mining, you may sometimes get two gemstones instead of one. When two gemstones are mined at once, the EXP gain doubles as well. The chances varies by the Pickaxe quality: * Old Pickaxe: 0% * Good Pickaxe: 1% * Super Pickaxe: 5% * Steel Pickaxe: 10% * Master Pickaxe: 15% Gold Rush All rocks (except Rainbows) have a small chance to respawn as a Gold Rock, which always gives a Gold Gemstone and extra experience. Every 6-12 hours, a Gold Rush will start on a certain random area, similar to swarms. During Gold Rush, all rocks in the area have a very high chance to spawn as Gold. Said Gold Rushes last for one hour. To know when a Gold Rush is active, check the top left of the game, under the Blessings announcements. Category:Trainer Skills